Black Hat (Composite)
Summary Black Hat is the main protagonist villain of the Spanish Cartoon Network web series Villainous and its animated series. He is an immensely powerful supervillain who makes a living by selling weapons, traps and other devices to other villains of Cartoon Network multiverse, as well as the boss of Dr. Flug Slys, Demencia and 5.0.5. Black Hat is portrayed as a cruel, sadistic and narcissistic fiend who does his part to make the world a little more vile and its heroes a little more dead. He's (possibly) the overarching villain of the Cartoon Network Multiverse as a whole. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A to High 2-A Name: Black Hat Origin: Cartoons Gender: Male Age: Around 2000 Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Has allegedly existed since Native American and Ancient Roman times, and possibly before that), Reality Warping (Turned 5.0.5.'s ice cream into a monster, Brought a movie monster from the television into reality, was capable of merging a broken vase back together with his powers), Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers out of his monocle), Shapeshifting (Shapeshifted into and perfectly mimicked 5.0.5.), Fire Manipulation (Creates bursts of red flames when enraged), Death Manipulation (States that people die if they say his real name), Existence Erasure (Erased Aku), BFR and Biological Manipulation, Telekinesis, Summoning, Transformation, Berserk Mode, Body Control, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Possession (Possesses those who wear his hat), Gravity Negation, Size Manipulation (With shrink ray), Electricity Manipulation (With the Black Hat Magisword), Explosion Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (With his piano), passive Fear Manipulation (Him speaking caused multiple villains to step down. Caused Pops and Anti-Pops to feel fear by standing, with Pops saying that he was "all the evil in the universe in one place"), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Was able to topple his building over from inside a painting), Madness Manipulation (Type 2; being in his presence long enough causes one to go insane), Subjective Reality (Can create the most evil thing he can think of) Resistance to Power Mimicry (The Omnitrix can't copy him), Mind and Empathic Manipulation (A creature tried to control him based on emotion and pure evil. It shriveled up and died), Petrification (Looked Medusa right in the eyes and felt no effects) and pain (Tore his face off with no ill effects) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ to High Multiverse Level+ (Is confirmed to be the strongest Cartoon Network villain, putting him above the likes of GOLB and the Enchiridion. The Enchiridion gives its reader an opportunity to become one with the Cosmic Imagination itself, which is the infinite Multiverse of the Adventure Time series. The Cosmic Imagination also holds a 5th-Dimensional construct) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiverse Class+ to High Multiverse Class+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ to High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Black Hat Magisword, Black Hat Bots Intelligence: At least above average. He is cunning, sadistic and witty Weaknesses: Can be ill-tempered and impatient. Despises anything cute, lovely, or heroic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Longevity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Death Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Berserkers Category:Body Control Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Negation Users Category:Size Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Fear Users Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Madness Users